Parker Brook
Summary Parker is one of the main characters in Culminverse. He is born and raised by his mother,Marie and along his brother Lance. Unlike his brother,he is being kept as secret from his family of the secret practice in the paranormal, though he is aware that his family can do magic but not knowing his brother has more abilities that he kept in secret. Both him and his brother moved to Las Vegas for better life. Though they later became involved with the paranormal events in the city. They are currently living in the city and have job working in the boxing ring while investigating the paranormal happenings with his brother. Personality Parker is the type of person who is strive to protect others and are willing not to sit around while someone is danger. He is also portrayed as a person who believe in other people. Parker is strong willed person and is not going to back no matter what the situation is or how dire it become. Despite his reckless to saving people,he is described as righteous person and well mannered person,believing the laws of society helps everyone to live in peaceful life though he will break a law once in a while if it goes against his morals. People who met him describe as serious but friendly guy who has a heroic heart. This stems to his childhood from seeing a lot of people not helping one another. Parker dream is to be superhero,though his friends and the people calls it ridiculous ideal because of how humanity can be. He nonetheless is good person willingly to bring dangerous criminals to justice and stopping malicious sorcerers. Appearance Parker has straight scar that along his face. He wears some sort of red band around his head. Parker wears gloves of what seemed to be for fighting an jogging blue pants with white strips. He has black running shoes and bright peach as his scar. The hairstyle of Parker is dark spiky haircut. Powers And Abilities Tier: 9-C | 2-B Righteous Eyes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Immortality '''(Type 2, capable of surviving dangerous injuries from sheer willpower),Willpower Manipulation And Statistics Amplification (All mortals,sorcerers and golems are capable of reaching multiversal state from immense willpower and producing willpower increases their parameters.),Power Nullification (With Righteous Eyes,Nullifying their powers by staring at the person or group will automatically lose their powers,turning them powerless until they leave his sight which they are able to fully regain their powers back),Durability Negation and Limited 'Soul Manipulation '(With Righteous Eyes,People who are at his sight allows Parker to physically hurt them by both attacking the body and soul),Limited Regeneration (Low Mid,can regrow his eyes,it regrows in day),Precognition and 'Clairvoyance '(Can utilize his righteous silence to see visions of the near future and what will happen),Resistance To Mind Manipulation And '''Possession (Can defend his mind and soul from sheer will) Attack Potency: 9-C ,Righteous Eyes ignores durability | 2-B (Righteous Eyes,stated by Marie that is it capable of nullifying multiversal beings by look) Speed: Peak Human | Supersonic+ reactions (Have keep up with source entities and sorcerers that were moving above the speed of sound) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Peak Human (Righteous Eyes allows him to safely punch strong beings without getting hurt) Durability: Wall Level (Have been thrown to a wall and is capable of ignoring the pain due to his indomitable will) Stamina: Superhuman (Can oddly keep on going of fighting for a few days before succumbing to either injuries or overwhelming exhaustion from the lack of sleep) Range: Standard melee range with punches. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average (Unlike his smart brother, he is overall average in educational fields though he has experience in fighting against superhuman beings.) Weakness: Normal Human Weakness. Opponents who are not at his sight can easily attack him. Leaving from his point of view will instantly regain their powers back. Is prone to reckless as he is willingly to save anyone even if it means death for him.Closing his eyes will instantly turn off the power nullification until he opens his eyes again. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Righteous Eyes:A mysterious power that come from his eyes and existed with him since birth. It allows Parker to ignore durability by physically attacking both the soul and body as well disabling any supernatural powers from just activating it at will. Once activated,anyone who are at his sight will suffer the effects. The other use for this power is the ability to see the future from utilizing it on person or thing. Expert Hand-To-Hand combant: He is very proficient and adept at street boxing from his fights with sorcerers and source entities in his encounters with them. Trivia -Righteous Silence disables all supernatural powers including any type of regeneration such as low-godly.